MusaRiven - If you ever come back
by LoveInTheDark
Summary: It has been two years since Riven left, will Musa ever get over him?
1. Chapter 1

It has been 2 years since Riven left the crew to "find himself" and Musa hasn't heard of him since. It sounded silly cause Musa broke up with him, because they fought too much, but she still cared for him a lot.  
Knowing Riven, he wouldn't just leave her, she knew he felt guilty about her losing her voice, and he couldn't save her, but she didn't know that was the actual reason he left.  
2 years passed, and Musa gave up on ever hearing of Riven again, she thought something might've happened to him, or maybe he could be dead right now. She didn't want to hear the truth, cause if Riven was dead, she could never forgive herself, she should've stopped him from leaving.  
Musa didn't know why she let him go, maybe she thought this was the right thing for Riven to do, but she loved him so much.

The Winx have become teachers at Alfea over the past 2 years, to teach new fairies on how to use and control their powers.  
Bloom married Sky, Stella married Brandon, Flora and Helia were engaged and Nabu woke up from his coma, finding his way back to the love of his life: Layla.  
Tecna and Timmy were still together, and then, there was Musa, single and feeling lonely, just like Layla felt at the very beginning.  
But all Musa had to focus and rely on, was teaching her class.  
Musa never thought about beginning a new relationship, cause secretly, she was hoping the love of her life would return some day.

"Alright, class dismissed. " Musa said, and cleaned up her desk. " homework for next week will be page 385 and 386. "  
-

"So girls, a free afternoon, what are the plans? " Stella asked, she missed her friends so much, it seemed strange cause they were still in the same school, but they didn't see each other that much.  
"Let's go shopping! " Stella suggested, but no one was in the mood for that.

"Nah, i think we should celebrate Flora and Helia's engagement. " Tecna said, and smiled at her brunette friend.

"That's a great idea! we should throw a bachelorette party and invite some amazing people. " Stella said, Stella ofcourse loved parties and loved organizing them. " I think we should also invite some cute guys for Musa, she has been single for years now. " Stella said soft, but loud enough for Musa to hear it.

" Not necessary, i'm enjoying my single life. " Musa said, she seemed a bit off lately, but she had her reasons.

" Oh come on, soon we'll all be married and you are gonna be the old single fairy with 10 dragons. " Stella said, ofcourse, harsh as she always was. But she was right, Bloom was expecting her first child, and soon Tecna and Timmy would be engaged as well, and Musa, she didn't even have a guy around.

" I don't wanna end up alone. " Musa mumbled, and stood up. " Sorry guys, i'm not in the mood today, you go together, i'll have a lot to do anyway. " she took her bag, and left the room, leaving her old buddies confused.

" Stella, did you really have to? " Bloom asked. " you've hit Musa's weak spot, you know she's still not over Riven. " at least Bloom knew, but the others thought Musa had moved on from the break up, and she never spoke about Riven again.

"Really? " Stella stared at the door, where Musa left earlier. " i didn't mean to guys, you know that. " the other girls sighed.

"We've got to make it up to her... " Flora said. " is there any way we could try and contact Riven? "

Bloom shrugged. " I have no idea, he left a long time ago, what if something happened to him? i mean, this world is too dangerous to explore on your own, and Riven, he doesn't have any magical powers to defend himself. "

"But he's a strong and smart guy, i'm sure he's still up there somewhere. " Layla said. " I'll do anything to make Musa smile again, she's my best friend, i've never seen her so depressed before. " Layla got a point there, all of the girls were living a happy life, they didn't even see how miserable Musa was. " Poor Musa... i have an idea. " Layla said, and stared at Tecna, hoping that she would get it too.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very sweet idea of the girls to match Musa up with a new guy, but she just didn't feel like she could date someone else right now. Riven was still on her mind, every single day, but she knew she had to move on at some point, so maybe dates were a great distraction?  
Riven just wasn't the one, they didn't belong together, she knew that cause she told him right in his face.  
Bloom was due any day now, and it didn't take long before Flora and Helia's wedding. Musa felt lonely, but she didn't want to admit to her own fears.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Bloom asked, as she entered Musa's room, leaving Musa a bit surprised. "It looks like you're not busy at all, could you please tell me what's on your mind? " Bloom seemed worried, all girls were.

"It's nothing Bloom, after all, i broke up with Riven. " Musa said. " It has been 2 years, if i really liked him, i would've called him to say so. " Musa knew she and Riven needed a break, but this break didn't seem like a break at all, it seemed like they were over for good.

"You're different lately Musa, please talk to me, i'm your friend for what, 7 years now, i know when something is wrong with my friends. "

Musa rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed, Bloom was right again. " Alright. " Musa said. " I guess i'm a bit jealous of your lives. " Musa looked down at her feet, ofcourse, the girls had everything they wanted, and Musa had nothing. " You're married, you're having a baby, and what do i have? " Musa shook her head. " From the beginning i thought Riven was the one for me, i couldn't stop thinking about him and i thought he could be my potential future husband, but little did i expect that the only thing we could do was fight all the time, i thought what we would have was a perfect relationship, but we were the worst. "

" But you can't stop thinking about him cause you care about him too much... i bet he's feeling the same about you. "

" If he did, he would've contacted me, right? " Musa stood up again, wandering around the room. " I just want to see him, it has been such a long time, i don't even have any sign of life coming from his side. "

"Well, i shouldn't tell you this right now but we were setting up a surprise for you. " Bloom said.  
" Actually it was Layla's idea, they're at Timmy's to ask him if there was a possability to contact Riven. "

Musa's eyes whidened. " You would do such thing for me? " she sounded surprised cause she was, there was a chance she could talk to Riven, or at least see him.

" Do you like the idea? i'm sorry i killed the surprise... " Bloom said.

" No, i'm still gonna act surprised, cause i'm still in disbelief. " Musa hugged her red haired friend, and couldn't contain her exitement.

" Don't get too excited, it might as well not work... " Bloom said, but she was happy her asian friend smiled again, it has been such a long time since she'd seen that.

" I trust Timmy and Tecna, they're great, when will we hear from them? "

" Soon i hope, and i hope they have some good news for us. "


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello? Hello? who is this i'm speaking with?_

"Riven? Riven, it's me, Timmy, you're old buddy. " Timmy was surrounded by the other girls, and they sounded relieved when they heard Riven's voice, but it sounded unclear. The girls hoped that Musa and Riven would reunite somehow, and get back together, but their rocky relationship didn't make things easy for them.  
Timmy smiled, it has been such a long time since he heard that voice. "How are you mate? there's something i need to tell you. " Timmy looked up at Tecna, and she bowed over to the mic.

"Hey Riven, it's Tecna you're speaking with. " Tecna smiled. " How is your mission going? "

_Everything is ok so far, what are you guys up to? what's the reason you're calling me for?  
_  
It sounded like Riven was running, his breathing was heavy, and sounds of cracking branches were heard.  
" Well, i don't know if you're gonna like this, but it's about Musa. " Tecna thought it may be a sensitive subject to him, but he seemed cool with it.

_What about her?_

" She wants to see you, is there any chance you could meet up? " Tecna looked at the other girls, and nodded.

_Right now? i don't think i can... i'm sorry Tecna, by the way, i thought she didn't want to see me anymore  
_There was a heavy moan on the other side, and a loud bang.

"Wow, Riven, are you okay? " but while they were waiting for an answer, they got disconnected. "What was that about? it sounded like he was in danger or something, will he be alright? "

" Tecna, is there any chance of locating him? we need to check up on him. " Flora said, and looked worried, after all Riven was a friend, and things didn't sound good.

" Yes, he's in some kind of dark tunnel near Magix. " Tecna said, and stood up. " Don't worry, we're gonna find him and make sure he's okay, Timmy, please warn Bloom and Musa for us. " Timmy nodded.

" Let's go girls, let's find Riven. " Layla said, and they got ready to transform in their Bloomix.  
-

"Musa! Musa!" Bloom ran in. " Riven is in danger we have to go to Magix, right now!" since Bloom was pregnant, fights would be very dangerous for the baby, so Bloom couldn't come with them.  
"Musa, you have to do this alone, i know you can do it. " Bloom sat down, as she felt like she ran out of breath.

" Alright, just stay here and stay calm Bloom, i'll meet up with the girls in Magix, we'll keep in touch. " Musa was a bit worried about her friend, she looked tired, and the baby could make it's appearance any day now.

"Good luck Musa. " Bloom said, as she rubbed her huge belly.  
-

" Tecna, are you sure we're at the right place? " Stella asked, as she looked around, the place they were at looked kind of peaceful, everything seemed to be fine.

" Yes, computers never lie, at least mine don't. " Tecna said, as they flew over Magix. " Over there! "

" But where's Riven? " Layla asked, as she landed on top of a rock. " there's no one in here except us. "

" Help! " it sounded like someone was in danger, or in pain.

"That must be Riven! " Stella said in shock. " Let's have some light in this cave. " Stella used a spell, to create small light bolb in her hand, and they saw Riven, in a corner of the cave, like he was hiding from something. Two years and he never changed a thing.  
" Riven! " Stella called, and ran up to him. " Are you hurt? "

" No, i'm ok, i got chased by a bunch of trolls. " Riven said. " Why are you here? "

" We thought you were in trouble, so we came to help you. " Flora said, and looked around. " But everything seems fine right now. "

" Where's Musa? " Riven asked. " is she ok? "

" She is, we guess, last time we've heard from her she was with Bloom at Alfea, don't worry, she's about to have a baby soon. " Tecna said. " so Musa must be fine. "

"So Bloom and Sky are gonna have a baby? wow, i really missed out a lot. " Riven said. " i leave and finally interesting stuff happens. "

"Girls? " it was Musa's voice. " Girls? are you in here? "

" That must be Musa! " Stella said, and turned around. " Yoohooo Musa, we're in here! "

"Girls? why are you in here? " Musa's footsteps were heard, and then, when they stopped, Riven's jaw dropped, there was his beautiful lady he thought about every single moment of the day since he disappeared. It hurted, seeing her there, thinking that she already grown over him, but little did he know. He kept wondering if she was seeing someone else while he was gone, but he didn't want to know the answer cause it would kill him.

" Riven " Musa said, and looked up at her ex. " It has been so long ago. "

Riven nodded and stood up carefully, there were holes in his clothes, and a few scars on his skin. " It has... "

" Well, now that everything's fine, i guess we could go back home. " Layla said, and she left the cave, being followed by the others giving Musa and Riven some private time.

" Wow Musa, you've changed a lot. " Riven said. " I barely recognized you. "

Musa shrugged. " well, we all get older. " she said, and turned around. " Let's get out of here. " Musa pretended like everything was ok, but two years ago they left each other like it was nothing.  
The two walked out of the cave, they didn't know what to say to each other, but the girls just hoped that they would just kiss and make up.  
" Well, are you coming back home or what? " Musa asked her ex, but he shrugged.

" I feel like i missed out a lot, it's scary. " Riven said.

" Nothing to worry about, let's just go home so you could take a hot bath, you look like you haven't had one in weeks. "  
-

" Riven! you're back! " Sky called out, and pulled his buddy in a hug. " It has been such a long time! " Riven was surrounded by the guys and girls.

" Yes i am, daddy to be. " Sky smiled. " Actually, she already gave birth. "

The girls looked surprised. " What? when did this happen? we were only gone for a few hours. " Flora said.

" That's right, it's a boy by the way, we named him Eloi. " Sky said, he smiled, looking like a proud new daddy.

" Congrats on your baby boy! we can't wait to meet him! " Layla said. " Now that we know it's a boy, we can go shopping for some cute outfits for the little guy. "

" We'll do that, right after i've had my bath. " Riven said.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe bringing back Riven was a bad idea, ever since Musa looked him right in the eye, she felt miserable. This was the love of her life, and she has been rude to him, she wanted to play hard to get, to see if Riven still had any feelings for her, but she didn't know if she could take that much longer.  
" Come on Musa, you've always loved him, you'll never get over him. " she said to herself, but it only made her feel worse.  
She sat down on her bed, and shed a few tears, hoping no one would see them.  
The girls were focussed on Bloom and her newborn son now, so Musa could slip away and lock herself up in her room again. It was rude, cause her friends supported her through this rough time.

"Musa? " it was Riven's voice, he always found her. Musa quickly wiped her tears away and stood up. " Here you are, i was looking for you. " Riven said, and stepped in.  
" Why did you walk away? you haven't seen the baby yet, he's really adorable. " Riven never spoke about children, but he seemed so open about it now.  
" It doesn't matter now, to celebrate the new future king, we're throwing a party tonight for Bloom and Eloi. " Riven said. " I hope you wanna come? "

Musa looked up, Riven still cared for her in some kind of way, but was it just as a friendship or maybe more? Two years could change a lot.  
" Well... thanks for the invatation, but i'll think about it. " she said. " I'm not really feeling well today, but i'll let the girls know. " Musa said, and turned to her desk, to examine some tests. " could you please shut the door on your way out? " Musa asked, without looking back up again.  
She could hear Riven sigh, and then the door closed.  
A party? tonight? maybe this was her chance to shine, Musa felt bad, but she wanted Riven to think she was over him, to show him that she's strong.

"Hey Musa, are you coming to the party? " Layla asked, as she entered the room she shared with the asian girl. " I'm sure it's gonna be fun, and very very special, Bloom would be honoured for us all to be there. "

Musa looked up from a book. " Well... " she said. " at first i had second thoughts... " Musa said. " but i guess Bloom has done a lot for me, for us actually in the past... so i could do this for her, right " Musa smiled weakily, and jumped up. " so, when will we get all dressed up? " she asked, she seemed happier then before, but she didn't want to show her best friend how bad she felt.

" About less than an hour in Stella's room. " Layla said, and studied her best friend. " Are you happy about Riven being back? " she asked carefully, knowing she was risking her friendship now.

" I mean he's safe now, and he's right where he belongs, so yeah, i think i'm happy. " Musa said. " we don't have to worry about him anymore, right? " Musa faked another smile.

" Well, i know you're still in love with him, i just feel it, you two are made for each other. " Layla sat down on her friends bed, and looked at her.

" I don't know, when we're together, all we do is argue and break up again, this relationship wouldn't last like yours. " Musa said. " I just want a steady relationship you know. "

Layla nodded. " why can't you two just try and work things out? you know each other for so long, and i know that deep down he likes you too. "

Musa shook her head. " I don't know Lay... "

" I'm not trying to push you or anything, but you can't hide love from the person you love the most, it'll make things harder... " Layla gave her friend a quick hug, and stood up. " So i'll see you in Stella's room in 40? "

Musa nodded. " Sure, i'll be there. " she said, and smiled. Layla was right, god, she was always right, that's what she loved about her best friend, she knew her even better then she did. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright girls! it's time to get ready for the big party! " Stella said, and twirled around, Stella had a passion for fashion, and playing dress up for a party was her favorite thing.  
She threw a hat at Tecna, and she catched it. " This is gonna be fun! just like the old times! " Stella put some red lipstick on, and pouted her lips. " Oh Layla, this dress will look fabulous on you, it was custom made for you, i know you love the color blue. " Stella snapped her fingers, and turned Layla into a beautiful sexy princess.  
Tecna and Flora "aw'ed" at the view.

"Are we getting similar dresses? " Tecna asked. " Wow Layla, you look like a queen. "

" Be patient, i made these dresses just for you guys, here Flora, i made this flower dress for you, it's so appropriate for this party. " Stella snapped her fingers, and Tecna and Flora were pulled in their dresses. Tecna wore a nice long purple dress, with rushes on the top, and Flora wore a cocktail dress, with flower print on it.  
" And now, it's my turn. " Stella said, she twirled around again and snapped her fingers, changing into a beautiful orange gown.

" Wow, you sure didn't lose your passion, we look amazing. " Layla said, and admired herself in the mirror. " But where's Musa? she said she would come just minutes ago. "

" Should i go look for her? " Flora asked.

"No need to, i'm here guys. " Musa said, as she entered the room, looking at the beautiful girls. " Wow, you look gorgeous! i bet Stella picked out those outfits, they're so unique. " Musa touched Tecna's dress, en felt the fabric.  
" Do you have one for me too? " Musa asked, looking at her blonde friend.

" Ofcourse i do, no need to ask, here you go. " Stella snapped her fingers one final time, and Musa changed in a beautiful red, lace cocktail dress. "Excuse me girls, i have to go and help Bloom with her dress, i'll see you at the party! don't be late. " Stella said, and ran out.

" Musa, i'm so glad you came. " Flora said, as she hugged her blue haired, younger friend. " We thought you wouldn't, but now the gang is back together again. " Flora seemed happy, the other girls were too.

" Girls, i've missed this. " Musa said. " And i'm so glad our crew is back together, we should go out more often. " Musa smiled. " First, let's attend this party together! " Musa took Tecna and Flora's hand, and Layla joined in. " Let's go! "

-

The girls entered the ball room of Alfea, the party was busy already, and it has just begun. " Wow, there are so many guests here, you could see how loved Bloom is. " Tecna said, as she looked around. There were many fairies, they've been in the same class with, and even some girls they didn't know.  
Bloom was the queen of Domino, she surely was loved.  
" I wonder where Stella and Bloom are. " Tecna said.

" Well, ofcourse all the guests have to be here first for the big entrance, Bloom with the new future king. " Flora said, and gazed at the door. "I wonder what they'll look like, oh hey! there are the guys! " Flora ran up to her hippie-boyfriend Helia, and Tecna jumped into Timmy's arms.  
Nabu walked up to his future queen Layla, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pecked her cheeck.  
Musa looked at the two, she was so glad Nabu was back, cause Layla thought he died, and felt really depressed until he returned.

" Aw look at you two, you're so cute. " Musa said and smiled, taking a drink from one of the butlers.

"Hey, over there's Riven, aren't you gonna say hi to him? " Nabu asked, he obviously thought they were still together, cause he missed out a lot.  
Musa quickly shook her head, but couldn't help looking at Riven, he looked great.  
But then, this blonde girl, appeared in his sight, and she begun to chat with him. Musa couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about this, obviously Riven already moved on from their break up.  
Riven looked up at Musa, and they made eye contact, but Musa soon looked away, and started a chat with Layla and Nabu.


	6. Chapter 6

"and here is the queen of Domino, queen Bloom and the new prince Eloi Ramses of Domino! " a man called through the microphone, and the doors opened. Bloom stepped in, looking fabulous in a huge blue gown, and her hair up, with her baby boy in her arms.  
Everyone was in aw when they got in, followed by king Sky.  
Then, people started cheering and clapping for the new prince and the pair.  
Ofcourse the baby couldn't stay at the party, so they brought him to another room, where he could sleep, being surrounded by guardians

" Hey girls, you all look so amazing! Stella did a great job. " Bloom said to her friend, as she hugged them.

" You look amazing Bloom, absolutely amazing. " Tecna said, and smiled. " that entrance was awesome. "

" Well then, i guess we could start this party, Musa could you please put a nice beat on? " Bloom asked her friend, and she nodded.

"Ofcourse your highness. " Musa said, and laughed, aiming her hands on the boxes, and sent a little sound wave to it. Then, loud music filled the room, and people started dancing.  
The girls started moving on the beat, Musa always saved parties with her passion for music.

" Hey, who is that girl with Riven? " Stella asked, as she caught the two dancing. " Could that be his new girlfriend? " she tried not to be loud, so Musa couldn't hear it, but Musa already knew about it.

" Don't worry girls, it's not like i'm hurt, after all, i broke up with Riven right? he's just living his life. " Musa said, and moved to the beat, turning to Tecna to dance with her. Musa actually felt jealous, but she was strong, she already lost her mother, and now she lost the love of her life to someone else, what was next? losing the girls too?  
She didn't want to lose her friends again, cause it seemed like she already did before when they all became teachers.  
Flora was the lunch lady in school, Tecna did simulation tests, Musa and Bloom teached potions and Layla teached new fairies on how to become faster in the parcours. Stella didn't want to become a teacher, but she stayed close to the girls cause she didn't want to lose them, actually, Stella was busy with her own clothing line.

" Where is she taking him? " Stella asked, as the blonde girl pulled Riven along with her, but Riven didn't look comfortable at all. Now that they all saw her face, they recognized her. " Hey, that's Darla, the girl that teached Riven on how to play the guitar before, she's back? i thought she wasn't into him! "

" Don't worry girls, they might be just friends. " Bloom said. " I mean, Riven doesn't seem into her, let's just relax ok? " Bloom turned to Sky, and wrapped her arms around him, dancing with him.  
A slow song came on, and the girls all went looking for their guys, to go dance with them. Great, it looked like Musa was the only one that didn't have a relationship here.  
She leaned against the wall, and watched everyone slow-dancing.  
She could change the beat whenever she wanted to, but seeing the girls so close with their boyfriends and husbands, she didn't want to ruin their moments together.  
Riven looked up at her, like he was looking for her help to come and rescue him from Darla, but Musa crossed her arms and stared at a guy that walked towards her.

" Hey beautiful, you wanna dance? " the guy asked her, she didn't even know him, but they were the only ones that weren't dancing, so she couldn't reject him. She took his hand as he lead her to the dancefloor.

" I'm Gary by the way, i know who you are, you're Musa right? " Musa nodded, she was a bit confused on how he knew about her. " You're one of the Winx girls, one of the strongest fairies in the Magic Dimension, you're really good. " that was the first compliment coming from a guy in years, it made Musa smile.

" Thank you, yes, i'm doing my best on becoming a great teacher to new fairies. " Musa said, she seemed to enjoy the evening with this guy a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

The evening was great, Musa found a nice guy to chat with, Gary wasn't so bad, he was good looking, long blonde hair over his shoulders, and beautiful brown eyes, and his voice was so deep, he looked like a prince charming, any girl could fall for him, maybe that might be the danger of it.  
"So, Gary, you're taming dragons at Red Fountain, right? " Musa asked, Gary just finished Red Fountain, and went back to become a teacher, actually, Gary wasn't much younger then Musa, but you could see he was.

" That's right, that's what i'm best at. " he leaned against the wall with a drink in his hand. " So, you're friend with the specialists right? " he asked. " They think they're amazing, but actually they're not, they're big faillures to me if you ask me. "

Musa frowned. " Yes i am, and actually i think they're great. " Musa felt a bit offended, Gary wanted to brag about how good he was at everything, but he was just trying to impress Musa, cause she was one of the better fairies.

Riven looked over his shoulders, and saw Musa still with that guy. He didn't know who he was, but it looked like they seemed to like each other, and Riven didn't like that.  
" Sorry Darla, i really have to go now. " Riven said, and pushed the blonde away. " I don't know what you're trying to do, but i'm not into you ok? i've never been into you, i love Musa, she's my princess and i never stopped loving her, you and i will never become a couple. " Riven then turned around, and walked away, being upset with Musa being with another guy.

"Did you see that? he just pushed her away, i knew he still loved Musa. " Flora said to Layla. " We need to set them up again, they love each other but they don't want to admit it to one another, as a fairy of nature and love, i can feel it. "  
Layla nodded.

" I think soon they'll find each other again, maybe tonight. " Layla said, as she noticed Musa looking around for Riven, but he wasn't there.  
" Just wait for it, if it won't happen tonight, i guess we have to set something up. "

" Excuse me, Gary, i really have to go. " Musa said. " It was nice talking to you, maybe we could see each other more often? " Musa pressed a kiss on the blondes cheeck, and then ran off.

Musa was wandering the halls of Alfea, they were empty and dark, cause everyone was enjoying the party.  
But Musa was tired, and she had a lot going on in her mind, she needed some rest. The more she thought about Riven and that girl, she became more miserable, and she just wanted to leave the party.  
Musa stopped in front of a window, and turned to it. The moonlight was shining down the school, right in her eyes, it was full moon. Musa sighed deeply, Riven doesn't love her anymore, she knew it, now it was time for Musa to move on from it.  
Now it was clear that they weren't made for each other, even though she didn't want to believe it.  
Riven was the one, he always been the one, no matter what people said, even though they always fought, they seemed to be perfect for each other. But Riven didn't see that, clearly.

" The moon is wonderful, isn't it? " it was Riven's heavy voice, coming from behind. Musa felt sad, she didn't want to look at him right now, cause it would break her heart only more.  
Musa took a deep breath and turned around.

" Hey, why aren't you with Darla? i thought you two enjoyed each other. " Musa simply said, as she leaned against the windowsill.

" Nah, she was irritating me. " Riven said, and looked down, he was looking for words to say. " You look really beautiful tonight, not that you're usually not but... " Riven sighed. " I've missed you. " he whispered.  
" What happened to us, Musa? look at us... we've been together for 5 years, and then we broke up like it was nothing... like all we've been through together never happened. "  
Musa never thought Riven could be sensitive, he never cried, he was never sad, but now, she thought she hit his soft spot.

"Riven, let's just not talk about it, it has been a long time ago. " Musa said.

" So, how about you and that guy? are you two together or what? " Riven made fists, and Musa saw it, somehow he was showing jealousy.

" Me and Gary? noway... we've just met. " Musa said. "He's a nice guy, but he thinks he's better than anyone, and he only spoke about that tonight, so i don't think i would fall for someone like that. "  
Musa didn't want to admit to her feelings, but she had to before it was too late.

" I love you, Musa... i've never stopped loving you, i thought about you every second of every day... my feelings never changed. I wanted to return, but i just didn't know when, and how to make my appearance. I just didn't want to face you cause it would hurt me, to see that you are over me, and i'm not over you. "

Musa felt her heart ache when he said that, she never thought he thought about her like that. It was kind of sweet, he finally showed his soft spot to her.  
" Riven... " she said.

" Please... " he pleaded. " Please Musa, tell me right in my face... do you love me or not? cause if you don't, i will disappear forever, and i will leave you alone. I mean it. "  
His voice sounded emotional, like he was about to cry or something, but Riven never ever cried, so this was new to Musa.

" Riven stop. " Musa said.

Riven pushed Musa back against the window, and came closer to her, he wanted to feel what he felt 5 years ago, when they got together and kissed for the first time. Musa looked into his eyes, and didn't make any movement.  
Riven pressed his lips against hers, and slowly kissed her.

Flora went looking for Musa, cause she was worried about her friend. " Musa? Musa? " she wandered the dark halls in the school, but couldn't find her friend.  
" Where could she be? " Then, she hid somewhere behind a wall when she heard a sound, it sounded like two people talking, and then it became quiet.  
Flora peeked, and saw two people getting close together. It didn't take long for her to see that it was Musa and Riven, kissing.  
A smile curled up on Flora's lips, this is what they wanted to see for a long time.  
"Aw... " she whispered, and then turned around and walked away, to give the two some privacy.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the girls were up early, but Musa was still asleep. The girls were talking about the party last night, and what actually happened. Bloom held her two day old son in her arms, and kissed his little forehead.  
"You can't believe what i saw the other night. " Flora said. " I know i'm telling you guys this right now, but i think Riven and Musa are back together. " Flora clapped her hands together, and smiled. " I caught them kissing in the hallway. "

"Noway! are you kidding me? and you're telling us now!? " Stella asked. " This is such great news! so does that mean that we'll soon be having another wedding? " Stella asked.  
"I'm so happy for them. "

" Yeah, i'm not sure if they're back together, but they looked close, and they kissed... " Flora said. " But if they are, i'm really happy for Musa, cause that'll mean that she's gonna be happy again, i hate seeing one of my friends depressed like this. "

" Goodmorning girls, why are you up so early? " Musa came in, stumbling. She looked tired, she was gone all night, gone with Riven.

" Well, well, and where were you last night? " Layla, her roommate asked. " I didn't hear you come home last night. " Layla giggled, as Musa threw a pillow towards her head.

" Alright, i spend the night with Riven. " she said, as she said his name, she seemed to light up a bit, and smiled. " Oh it was amazing, we took a long walk under the moonlight, it was really beautiful. "  
Musa sighed, and sat down on a chair.  
" Then, he kissed me, and told me what he felt for me, i really believe his feelings grown stronger. Then, i kinda went home with him and well... the magic happend. "

Stella laughed. " So you two did it? " Stella asked. " Nothing to be ashamed of, i'm so glad you two are back together again. " Stella pulled her friend in a hug, and laughed.

" I'm actually seeing Riven again today, he's taking me out on a date, cause he wanted to tell me about his adventure. " Musa said. " I can't wait. "

" I'll do your hair and make up then, this will be a night you'll never forget. " Stella said, and let go off her friend.

That night, Musa and Riven went to a deluxe restaurant, she didn't expect this from Riven, cause he wasn't romantic at all, even he agreed on that, but he told Musa that he wanted this to be a special night, to celebrate they're back together.  
" You look amazing Musa. " Riven said, as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. " I'm the happiest man alive right now. "  
Him saying that, made Musa blush.

" The way we seperated, no one saw that coming, but i broke up with you cause all we did was fight all the time. " Musa said. " I just hope things will be different by now, we've been seperated for 2 years, so i hope we've grown stronger now. " Musa said, as she sipped from her wine.  
" I've always thought about you, and what it would be like if you'd marry some girl that wasn't me... " Musa said. " It made me sick just thinking about it... but our relationship was unhealthy, breaking up seemed like the best thing. "

Riven nodded. " True, and we've changed a lot during those years, i think we're more adult now. " Riven said. " And now i know, being without the love of my life for so long, i just couldn't take it anymore, i just knew you were the one for me, and you still are. " Riven stood up. " That's why i wanted to ask you something special. "  
Musa looked shocked, she knew what he was about to do. Riven got down on one knee. " Being so far away from you made me realise i can't live without you anymore. " He pulled out a square box, and looked at his girlfriend. " Musa, please, do you wanna marry me? " Riven whispered, people surrounding them, waiting for Musa to answer.  
It seemed so soon, cause they were only back together for a day, but it felt like they'd never been apart.

" Ofcourse i want to! " Musa said, and started crying as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. People behind them were cheering for them, and Musa and Riven shared a kiss, as Riven shove the beautiful diamond ring on Musa's finger.  
Musa's fingers were shaking, cause it still all felt like a dream, but it was real. " Oh my god Riven, it's so beautiful! " she said, as Riven pulled her in a hug.

" I love you so much, don't ever leave me again, please. " Riven pleaded, and pressed a kiss in his fiancees hair.

" I won't ever leave you again, ever... " Musa smiled and looked at her ring, she felt like the happiest fairy in the magic dimension right now.

-

" Sooooo, how was the big date going? " Layla asked, as Musa entered the room later that night.

" Guess what... " Musa said, as she hid her hands behind her back.

" You want me to guess? i'm not good at guessing games Musa come on tell me what's wrong! " Layla got a bit excited there.

" I'm getting MARRIED! " Musa called and showed Layla the ring, they both shrieked, and hugged each other.

" Are you kidding me! Oh my god! Musa! that's great news! " Layla jumped and watched the ring on Musa's finger. " I knew it! i knew it! you were made for each other! "


	9. Chapter 9

2 months passed, and Flora and Helia got married, Stella and Brandon announced they were expecting their first child, and Layla and Nabu got engaged.  
The relationship between Musa and Riven was ok, they were fighting a lot just like always, what Musa was afraid of all the time.  
Musa decided that they both needed space, and she hasn't seen him since.  
They were engaged, and she didn't want to break off the engagement, she loved Riven so much, but she didn't know why they were constantly fighting all the time.  
Musa wandered around the garden of Alfea, she felt sad and lonely. Riven was the guy of her dreams, but she wished they understood each other.

"Hey Musa, are you okay? " it was Flora's voice, she was working at her garden, for a second, Musa forgot she created this garden. " Musa? " Flora asked once again, as she noticed Musa didn't respond.

" Oh, i'm sorry Flora. " Musa said, as she turned around.

" Thinking about him again? " Flora asked, she didn't want to mention Riven's name, cause only his name already hurted Musa.  
"Come here. " Flora said as she pulled her friend in a hug, and sat down on a bench.

" It's so unfair Flora, i feel like he's the one for me, but all we do is fight... " Musa said. " I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and i feel like he wants that too as he proposed to me, but we just can't stop fighting. "  
Tears appeared in Musa's eyes, but she tried to fight them, she didn't want to feel weak in front of her friends, even though she knew Flora for a long time, she was a friend you could go to every time you needed someone.

" He loves you and i know he does. " Flora said. " Sometimes, fights in relationships only make them stronger. " Flora said. " Riven obviously cares too much about you, but he just expresses it in a different way, sometimes a bit too rough. " Flora said, as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. " I bet everything is going to be fine. "

Musa looked up in her friend's green eyes, and smiled a little. " Flora... i'm scared. " she then said, as she whiped her tears away. " I know this for a while now... " Musa said. " But i just don't know how to tell people... how to tell HIM, i don't know how he's going to deal with the fact that i'm... " Musa took a deep breath. " pregnant. "

Flora's eyes whidened. " Oh my Musa you're pregnant!? " Flora called out, and hugged Musa. " That's so great! how far along are you? i never even noticed! "

Musa shrugged. " only 7 weeks. " Musa said. " But this baby is growing and one day he'll find out. " Musa said. " So i think i'd better tell him before he finds out himself. " Musa said. " But i just don't know how cause we're in the middle of a fight. "

" Just talk to him... if you want to, i can come? " Flora stood up again. " Just for back up, you know, when things get rocky. "

Musa smiled. " Thanks Flora, but i'd like to tell the other Winx first. " Musa stood up " then i'll go talk to Riven... " Musa hated it, she didn't want to talk to Riven, she didn't want to tell him she was expecting HIS baby, but she had no choice, right?  
"I'll see you inside. " Musa said, and then disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you for coming girls, i have to tell you something. " Musa rubbed her hands together, the girls looked serious, they were speculating about what Musa could say to them. " What if she's leaving? " " Is she sick? " all sorts of questions were going around.  
Musa leaned against a table, and stared at the girls. " I really don't know how to say this girls. " Musa said. " I'm really scared. " Musa shook her head, and looked at her brunette friend, Flora, who nodded at her. Flora was the only one who knew what was going on with Musa, while Layla was her best friend, the person she talked to all the time.  
" Now you know Riven and i are having relationship problems again. " Musa said. " And we might break up again. " Musa took a small break as she said that.  
" But last week, i've figured something. " Musa stood up again, and walked around the room. " Now i don't really know how to tell you girls, let alone how to tell Riven. " Musa said, as she crossed her arms. " But i'm pregnant. "

A sigh went through the room, and the girls looked surprised, this wasn't what they were expecting to hear from their friend.  
" Really? " Stella asked. " Are you sure? " Stella, who already showed off a baby bump, couldn't believe her friend.

" Yes, i'm 7 weeks pregnant currently, and i haven't told Riven yet... But i'm about to, even though i don't know how he will react and it scares me to think he'll leave me when he finds out about the baby. " Musa shrugged. " But he'll find out one day so i'll better tell him soon. "  
Musa smiled weakily, as Layla stood up to pull her into a tight hug.

" I can't believe you're about to become a mummy! " Layla said, she sounded excited, more then Musa was, Musa wasn't excited about this pregnancy at all, she was scared, she never thought she would ever have kids, or any time soon.

" When will you tell him? " Tecna asked.

" Maybe tonight. " Musa said. " I hope he'll understand and i hope he accepts this baby in his life. " Musa said. " Oh i'm so scared! " she hugged Layla, Musa was an emotional wreck these days, when she and Riven took the break.

" It's good for you guys to talk about your feelings, we all thought you two were doing well. " Bloom said. " But then the big fight happened, i can't even remember what it was about ... " Bloom said, holding her son and playing with him.  
" But if you need any advice, i'm here for you, so if Riven doesn't accept the baby, i'm here to help you during the pregnancy and getting prepared with everything. "  
Bloom smiled, as she pressed a kiss on her red haired son's head.

" Thank you so much Bloom, that really makes me feel better. " Musa said. " I'll text him now to see if he has time for me tonight. "

_Hey Riven, can we talk? it's serious. x Musa_

" Everything will be alright, i think Riven would be very happy to hear about the baby. " Tecna said. " I don't think you have to worry about it at all, when he met Eloi he was quite peaceful. " Tecna said. " He even held him, now that's a side we've never seen before. "

Musa nodded. " Well... as long as it's not his child i think he's ok with it. "  
Then, Musa's phone went off, she checked to see if it was a text from Riven, and it was.

_Sure, tonight at 7? i'll see you then._

"Alright... he wants to see me, i guess i have to tell him today. " Musa said, speculating about what Riven's reaction would be. 


	11. Chapter 11

That evening, Musa went to Red Fauntain, to see Riven. Flora went with her, for back up. Musa had been nervous the whole trip, and Flora tried to calm her a bit, but nothing worked at the moment. Either Musa could lose the love of her life forever, or they would be happy together and start a cute family. When they arrived, it was dark, but the lights in Riven's room were on. "Well then, here we go. " Flora said, as she took Musa's hand, and walked in with her.  
" Just think about positive things, ok? " Flora said, as they got closer to Riven's room.  
Just as they were about to knock on the door, the door flew open, and Riven came out.

" Oh, hey, you're here already. " Riven said, and looked surprised as he saw Flora. " Wow, why is she here? i thought this was a private meeting? " Flora felt insulted, but stepped in his and Timmy's room.  
" You look serious, is everything ok? " Riven asked his girlfriend. At least he was still worried about her.  
Musa stepped in his room, and sat down on a chair, looking at Flora.

" Well, i wanted to talk to you about something really special... and i hope you're taking this the right way. " Musa said.

" Now i'm getting anxious... it must be really important cause you brought someone. " Riven said, as he looked up at Flora, who nervously rubbed her hands together on her lap, and looked down.

" Riven, i never wanted us to break up, but last week i found out about something that could ruin our relationship... and i really don't want this relationship and engagement to end you know... i really love you. " Musa stood up again, and ran her hand through her long blue hair.  
" But i'm... "

" Wait... " Riven said. " Are you going to tell me you're pregnant or something? " Riven asked, and laughed. " That's impossible right? " How did Riven know?

" Well it is possible Riven. " Musa said. " And, yes, i am pregnant! i'm having your baby this baby in here is YOURS. " Musa said. " Now i don't know what you want to do with it, but i'm keeping it, wether you're leaving me or not, come on Flora, let's go, he's not taking this serious. "

" You let me finish first! " Riven said. " Why did you never tell me about this child? You really think i know how to be a dad? Or do i even want to be a dad? "

Musa sighed. " This is just the reaction i expected Flo, let's go, i'm done here. " Musa said, as she opened the door.

" No! " Riven called out. " You're not leaving. " Riven gripped Musa's arm, so hard, it hurted her. Musa almost forgot Riven's mom sold him as a baby, and this could be a hard subject for him.  
" I don't want to be a father cause i can't be one! i've never had a father, how am i supposed to know how to be one!? " Riven noticed he was hurting Musa, so he released her.

" And i've never had a mother, cause she died when i was a little kid, but i'm not giving this baby up cause it'll be selfish, you've never had parents and i've never had a mother, but this child deserves to have parents. " Musa said, and ran off, leaving Flora and Riven alone.  
Riven sighed deeply, he couldn't believe he said all this to his girlfriend, she couldn't help it she got pregnant.

" I think i should leave... " Flora said, following Musa, without saying goodbye to Riven.  
Musa knew Riven would react like this, but he deserved to know the truth before the baby was even born. 


	12. Chapter 12

A few months flew by, and Stella and Brandon had their baby: a baby girl named Vivienne. Musa was due just a few weeks after Stella had her baby.  
Musa and Riven never contacted during the pregnancy, so Musa assumed she would be a single mother, but she was still wearing her engagement ring every day.  
She couldn't believe Riven left her and their child like it was an easy choice for him.  
He never cared about this baby, and cause he left Musa so quickly, she felt like he didn't care about her as well.  
But lucky as she was, her friends supported her through this all.  
Layla went with her to all of the ultrasounds and check ups, Flora and Tecna helped with the nursery and Stella and Bloom helped Musa getting prepared for the newborn baby, and how to become a good mother.  
It was hard, Musa never expected parenting to be a hard thing, but things were extra hard cause she was on her own.

" The baby could be here any time soon. " Layla said. " I'm so excited to meet this little bean, i can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl... i think it's a girl! " Layla said, she seemed more excited then Musa was.  
" What do you think Musa? "

" I don't know, i feel like it's a boy, but i would be happy either way. " Musa smiled, folding newborn clothes.  
" I'm still not sure about the baby names. " Musa said.

" I really don't understand why you didn't find out the baby's gender, Stella and Brandon did, so they could go shopping for cute clothes. " Layla said, as she moved the furniture a bit.

" I don't care what it is, this would be my one and only baby. " Musa smiled. " But i just know it's gonna be a boy, i'm 90% sure, i've always pictured myself with a son, i think it's just mother's instinct. " Musa rubbed her tiny belly, she was 9 months pregnant, but she looked really tiny compared to when Bloom and Stella were pregnant.  
" I'm scared and nervous for the delivery, but after all i'll have my little baby, i wonder who this baby will look like, i hope it doesn't remind me of Riven too much, what a jerk. "  
Musa seemed to be getting over him, as he didn't deserve her attention anymore.  
" Actually, i'm enjoying the single life, i don't have to worry about a thing right now. " Musa said. " I don't have to worry about me and Riven breaking up all the time, it's quite chill. "  
Musa sat down as her back ached.

" He's not worth it Musa, even though you're a lovely couple, your relationship was unhealthy. " Layla said. " I'm glad you're feeling better. "

" Yeah well... i think i'll be single forever, but my child will make everything better. " Musa said. " Crazy, i've always wanted to get married first and maybe concider having children after our marriage. " Musa said. " But it turned out to be really different. "  
Then, Musa gripped her belly. " Wow. " she said, and moaned.

" Are you okay? " Layla asked worried. " Are you having cramps? "

Musa nodded. " I think the baby is coming soon... i'm having contractions... " Layla helped Musa up, and looked around to find her coat.

" Alright don't worry, i'll take you to the hospital! " Layla seemed more nervous then Musa was at that moment, cause all Musa could think about was the pain she was going through right now.  
" But you're not due until September 15th! " Layla said.

" It's ok, just bring me to the hospital. " Musa said, as the cramps were getting heavier and heavier. Layla nodded, and helped Musa to the door. " Girls! Musa's having the baby right now! " Layla called out, and the doors of the rooms opened.

" It's time? " Bloom asked. " I'll call Sky, he'll take us to the hospital. " Bloom said, as she grabbed her phone to call her husband.

" Oh my god, i know what it feels like Musa, this pain really sucks... " Stella said. " And with me it lasted for 26 hours. " Stella pulled a painful face, but it wasn't helping Musa at all.  
-

On their way to the hospital, Musa did her best trying not to show in how much pain she was. Tecna and Bloom both held Musa's hands.  
All the girls were around when Stella gave birth to her daughter, but Musa wasn't, cause she didn't want to see what she had to go through, but either today or tomorrow she would all feel what Stella and Bloom felt.  
" I'm so nervous. " Musa gasped for air, as she felt a stabbing pain in her belly. She wished Riven would be by her side right now, but he wouldn't know what to do.

" Alright, we're here. " Sky said. " Let's bring her in girls. " they ran inside the hospital. " This lady is having her baby! please someone help! " Sky called out.

" I can't hold on anymore! i think it's coming right now " Musa called out. A nurse ran up to her, and helped her in a wheel chair.

" Get a room ready! " one of the nurses said to another, and then, it all went fast.  
-

On Red Fauntain, Riven heard the news about Musa being in labor right now. He couldn't believe it, those past few months he tried to forget about this pregnancy, like it never existed, and now, she was having their child.  
He wasn't even there for her during this hard time, he felt like a bad person, but he couldn't show his face right now.  
But Sky texted him that he needed to come right away cause it was about to happen.  
Riven chose the baby this time, and rushed to the hospital to just be there for Musa.


	13. Chapter 13

Riven ran inside of the hospital, he hoped he wasn't too late for the delivery. He ran up to the information desk, to ask for Musa. " Musa from Melody... she's here, can i see her? " Riven asked.

" I'm sorry sir, she's in the middle of the delivery. " the nurse said, and wrote something down. " I guess you have to wait in the waiting room over there. " she pointed at a small square room, where the other winx girls waited.  
Riven nodded " Thanks for nothing. " he mumbled, and slowly walked up to the waiting room.  
When he got in, the others looked up at him, surprised that he showed up for the big day. Riven didn't look happy cause the nurse wouldn't let him in.

" Can you believe it? they won't let me in, that's my girlfriend having our baby! " Riven said, and sat down on a chair. He noticed Bloom wasn't there, probably supporting Musa, as she was on her own.  
Stella had the urge to scream to Riven, cause he hasn't been there for Musa, and now he's acting like nothing happened, but she could control herself.  
" I just wanna know if she's ok, and if the baby is already there. " Riven rubbed his hands together. " Man i'm stupid, she must hate me right now. "  
It felt like the waiting took hours, but in reality it was 30 minutes, before they got some news.

" Well, it's a healthy baby girl! " the nurse said, as she got inside, to congratulate Sky, cause she thought Sky was the father of the baby.  
" Congrats on your little baby girl! " the nurse said. " You can see her right now. " the nurse then disappeared.

" That's amazing news! a little baby girl! " Flora said, and jumped up. " I can't wait to meet her, and see if Musa's ok. " Flora then looked at Riven, he looked nervous, which he was.  
" Riven, don't you wanna meet her? " Flora asked, as he looked up.

" I don't know... i don't know how Musa will react... in her eyes, i'll do everything wrong. " Riven sighed. " But i do want to meet this baby. " Riven said.

" Well then, shall we go? " Tecna asked, and stood up. " I think Musa is expecting us now. " she opened the door, and the others followed, Riven stood up, and nervously followed the girls and Sky.

Musa held her tiny baby girl in her arms, when the girls came in. Musa seemed incredibly happy, that a little baby could change her life so quickly by just one look. " Hey girls." she whispered, looking tired.  
" Meet Lily. " She said, as the girls surrounded her bed. The little girl was tiny, and had lots of brown hair for a newborn baby.

" What a cutie! she looks just like you Musa. " Tecna said, as she carefully touched her little nose.

" Hey Musa. " it was Riven's voice. He looked sad, and insecure about how Musa would react on his appearance.  
Musa looked up, to face the tall guy. She swallowed, this was an embarrassing moment, she didn't know what to say. " She's perfect. " Riven said, as he looked at the baby.  
Musa smiled, and nodded.

" She is... she's perfect. " Musa said, and pressed a kiss on her daughter's head. " But it was a hard delivery, they didn't have time to give me an epidural, so i had a natural delivery, and it hurted really bad, but it was all worth it. "  
As Riven got closer, she knew he wanted to hold their baby, and it felt ok.  
She slowly moved the baby towards Riven, but he didn't know what to do, or how to hold the baby. " It's ok, just support her head. " Musa said, as Riven slowly took Lily over from Musa, to face his daughter.  
Lily peacefully slept, but Riven felt the warmth of her little body.

" Hey there... " Riven said. " I'm your daddy. " Riven emediatly fell in love with the little person that they both created, it was a beautiful thing.

Musa sighed, and looked at the both of them, Riven turned into a totally different person by just seeing the little baby. He turned into someone she'd never met before.  
The baby changed his life.

Riven looked up at her, he wanted this family so badly, but it was a broken family, a family that he didn't want to have, he wanted to be with Musa and Lily, but how could he possibly apologize?  
" Musa... " Riven started. " I'm really sorry for leaving you, i wish it wasn't this complicated. " Musa knew she couldn't stay mad at Riven, at least he showed up to meet her, and she knew he had a rough past with his biological parents.  
His mother sold him cause she needed money, and ofcourse it would hurt to hear that your mum gave you away for money, that she thought money was more important than a human life.  
Musa always felt bad for Riven, ever since he told her that story, it made him the broken man he's always been.

" I don't want to fight, Riven, it's not healthy for us and our daughter. " Musa said. " i don't want her to grow up surrounded by arguments all the time, i want her to have a beautiful life. "  
Riven nodded, and looked at his daughter. He wanted to do everything to make his only child happy.  
" I love you, Riven. " Musa said.

Riven turned to Musa, and slowly walked up to her, sitting down, holding the baby in his arms. " You're so strong. " Riven said, and shook his head. " And i'm a jerk... sometimes i wish i was different, but this is who i am. "

Musa nodded. " I know, that's why i love you, you're my tough man. " she said, as she placed a hand on Riven's shoulder, looking at Lily. Riven felt her touch, and turned his head to her.  
They finally looked like a complete family now.

" I've never stopped loving you, i'll always will. " Riven whispered. Musa blushed, she hoped things would be alright between them, so they could raise their daughter together.  
"I never want to leave you and Lily ever again, it was a bad mistake. " Musa nodded, all she could do was smile. Even though the doctor advised her to rest after the delivery, she rather wanted to spend all the time with Lily and Riven.

" Trust me, Lily will get the best life she could ever wish for. " Musa said. Riven slowly pressed a kiss on Musa's lips, and they both smiled, both on cloud nine, looking happily at their daughter.

-

THE END


End file.
